


Fluency

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: seaQuest
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-13
Updated: 2004-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miguel likes the way Lucas speaks Spanish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluency

Lucas speaks French indifferently, words in the right places but no accent. It annoys Tim and amuses Miguel, who admittedly lacks interest in poor cousins of his own native tongue. Tim offers to help Lucas improve, but he shrugs it off. He knows enough for his purposes.

Lucas' Spanish is riddled with Tijuana slang and Miguel has to tease the meanings of unfamiliar phrases out of him; breathing Cuban-flavored porn against his skin, singing lovesongs into his ear and pressing outrageous endearments into his mouth. Lucas forgets how to speak anything but broken English then.

It's enough for his purposes.


End file.
